


圣诞无公差

by Obelisky



Category: Saint Seiya, 圣斗士星矢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·SS（圣斗士星矢）衍生同人·米路（米诺斯X路尼，MinosXRene）·路尼生贺（2020-12-24）*默认从神话时代相识，本篇默认性格为SS代。
Relationships: Balron Lune/Griffon Minos, 米路





	圣诞无公差

**Author's Note:**

> 想来想去不知道发哪里了，这边做个存档。许多年前本CP相关不再做搬运。  
> 有兴趣的话可以自行翻一下lofter里的存档。

自创世以来，时间就是决定了的事。为了让它方便计算，而对其进行编号，以年为单位，循环往复。

一年一年，以同一个编号的重新出现为计。人类习惯于这些数字，并赋予它们新的寓意。

比如……在每一个数字代表的月份上加以装饰。最开始的时候，用的是神明的尊讳。随着信仰的变动，这些神明的名字亦随之更改。再后来，更有影响力的宗教出现了。除了月份被赋予新的含义，连单个的日子也被重新绑定价值。这些日子在那些更古老的岁月里和其他任何一个普通日子一样并无分别，却随着神子的降世成为了一座分水岭，昭示着一种全新的信仰降临世间。这位神子到底能否给人带来死后的安宁另论，却将希望交给了新时代的生者们。至少在这一天，在所有信徒心中，所有人都应该享有俗世的欢愉。

路尼.巴路隆并非信徒。倘若用一部非常著名的文学作品里的设定来看，由于出生于耶诞之前的数个世纪，他甚至无法被审判，无法区分自己应当进入天堂或者地狱。这种事对于信徒来讲只能说是不幸，甚至值得恐慌，也许连这种荣光的纪念日都会过得惴惴不安。不过，这些对路尼.巴路隆来说全然不是问题。在他出生的时代，对于现在的教徒而言，遍天都是异神。他在这些神明的注视下诞生并死亡，又机缘巧合，接受这些神明的恩赐无数次轮回游走于这些时代。他见证过旧神被世人遗忘，也见识了新神信仰的兴起，看着那些新神的信奉者把古典的那些神灵荣冠移植到自己的主头上。他听新的教徒们谈天堂和地狱，谈审判和重生。他听见那一天在颂歌声中无数人把荣耀归于主。那一天是神子的生日。可在几千年前，那一天还没有被赋予这些含义。

平凡的、只活一世的人们不会知道，那一天也是他的生日，是往昔岁月里极为平凡的一天。他记得这一天，仅仅是因为与他人无干的，自身赋予它的意义——那是关于自己“生”的价值。他以这一日作为一个基准，无数次的轮回的旅行只要看到这个日子，便明白自己究竟走过了多少时间。

——也明白，所谓的圣战，几千年来，究竟进行了第几场。

圣战是被世人遗忘了的旧神们的娱乐。

与被人为奉上神坛的新神们不同，在更古早的年代，旧神们依托自己的形态创造人类。他们“赋予”人类意义，而非如新神一般被人类“赋予”希望。这些旧神们长眠于他们的宫阙内，只在特定的时间醒来，享受一场建立在血肉之上的娱乐。

作为被选中为“娱乐”的个体，这在他人看来，是何其残酷的命运啊。

但路尼.巴路隆不会对神明有怨言。他跨越时空而来的知识让他很有分寸，在该沉默的时候沉默，在该聒噪的时候喋喋不休。这仿佛是他的一种职业病。如他一样，所有的、侍奉着神明的战士都来自久远的、耶诞之前的岁月，他们是踩着神话时代的尾巴被选中之人。他们被神赐予永生，赐予置于死地而复生的命运，赐予地狱的权能和无尚的力量，作为棋子被放置在神明的游乐板上，用生与死灵与肉如祭品般取悦这些神祇。路尼.巴路隆的工作便是负责记录这一切，他审判每一场游戏的败北者，查看他们的人生旅途，评价他们是否在称为战斗的游戏中竭尽全力。这原本并非他的职责，只是——

最开始被赋予这项使命的人（神子），又将这件工作的意义赋予给他了罢了。

若论作为神明的棋子世代轮回有何嘉奖，嘉奖便是可以在非“娱乐”时自行选择自己的生活方式，只需向审判灵魂的人禀明自己想要在人间成为什么人便可以。大部分被选中者都是路尼这般，知分寸又懂进退，不善于找麻烦的。他们在神明沉睡的时间里，在地狱中被赋予了职责。在完成职责之余，才会提出“嘉奖”的要求。但总有例外。路尼.巴路隆记得，有一个作为他上级的男人，作为旧神时代真正的神子的角色，对着他狡黠一笑，说：

“我想成为只在真正被需要时才会被唤醒的棋子。在我其余的自由时间，我请求无忧无虑，逍遥地离开这幽深的地底，在人间做个快活的人，君主或者乞丐。我赋予你我审判灵魂的权责，你赋予我这个神之子成为平凡生者的权利。我想，这非常公平。”

“不，米诺斯大人。”路尼摇了摇头，却微笑了。“我们认识多少年了？从神话时代开始。你厌烦了的时候，就把厌烦的工作赋予我。就像你开心的时候，能把些稀奇古怪的节日名词赋予那些普通日子一样。好了，别耍赖，别装出一副给与我莫大恩惠的样子。我不需要这些无用的权力，它们只会平添烦恼——就像它们给您带来的烦恼一样。”

“可是你仍然会去做这种事，为了我。”名为米诺斯的人笑得更加开怀，白发下目光锋利清醒。“你喜欢探寻，你喜欢记录，你喜欢追踪。哪怕是那些新神和他们信徒的事，你也总喜欢了解。通过审判窥探他人的过往，衡量功过进行赏赐与责罚，于你最适合不过。”

“不，”他再次笑了，却认真地接下了被赋予的使命。“我探寻，我追踪，我记录——因为我们并肩而行，我想书写你的故事。”

“你又会在那一日唤醒我对吗？”米诺斯最后说，卷进通往人间的洪流里。“你的生日，你每一次记录的起点——”

现在，这个日子被称为新神们的平安夜。

路尼.巴路隆在约定的时间出现在约定的地点。他需要将被赋予的使命归还，因为神的游戏又重新开始。旧神们不会管新神赋予日子的具体意义，当他们决定了特定的日期，无论新神们认为它该欢愉还是悲哀，游戏都将进行下去。

他又像二百四十三年前一样，去敲米诺斯的门。他总是尽职尽责的，自然能在需要时找到该找的人。这一次，米诺斯选择延续人生的地方不再富丽堂皇。这是一个破败的流动马戏团，一顶顶破旧的毛毡帐篷此时正停靠在贫民窟肮脏的角落里。不会有人在这种节日夜里出来看一场无聊的演出的。所以米诺斯今晚不会有其他客人。

“哟。”在他走进那顶漏着风的破帐篷时他听见他寻找的人愉快地打了个招呼，手上正举着破了个口的酒杯。一锅热红酒在炉子上点着，咕噜咕噜地冒着香气，越往里味道越浓。米诺斯把另一支破破烂烂的酒杯交到了他的手上。他端详了一阵，说：

“你知道我来找你做什么的，不是吗？”

“但是今天是平安夜。”米诺斯懒懒散散地辩解道，坐在一口箱子上。“明天是圣诞节。就是最穷苦如我的人也不会在这两天加班的。我知道你出的是公差，但是，没有必要。”

“我们不过这种节日。”路尼说，却还是在米诺斯身边的破椅子上坐下来，把玩着还有些脏污的酒杯。“被后世的人们强行附会而成的节日。这一个日子原本是个普通的日子。”

“但是在克里特，只要我说这一个日子是什么日子，我们仍然要庆贺这个日子。”米诺斯和他饶舌道。“那么，我们把时间往前推吧，比如，二百四十三乘以十的年份。我们的海边是不冻港。我们有最美的葡萄酒。在二千四百三十年前，我以神子的身份庆祝这个日子。不为那后世忽然出现新神的神子，只因我的一时兴起。”然后，米诺斯笑了，为自己添酒，举杯。

“那时候我们都还年轻，那时候我们还没有参与真正的神打发永恒的无聊游戏。我们以数字串起日期，只为了记住我们曾经做过的事情。我敢说，那是最好的年代，连你都不会反驳它。”

路尼微笑了，他也终于给自己添了酒。

“对，我后来发现那确实是些好日子。”

“所以我知道你不会放弃记录的，去记录我和你的事，因为一切都是那些日子的延续。正如我离开时所说。”米诺斯眨了眨眼。

“现在也因此是个好日子，今天——无论是之前还是以后加减上三百六十五，也会是好日子。”米诺斯继续讲。“所以我想庆祝它，想为它赋予价值。如果你赋予它价值是用以铭记时间的流动的话，我赋予它意义是出于对你的爱。路尼，我想你明白的。”

路尼点了点头。他们碰了个杯。然后如寻常一样交换了一个带酒气的吻。上一个吻是二百四十三年前，他们于这一天再次重逢，作为友人、作为恋人，作为臣与王。

“所以，这个日子，我们不应该谈回归悲惨本职的事。”米诺斯狡猾地眨了眨眼睛，诡辩是他的擅长项目，偶尔路尼也不急于戳破。他从箱子上起身，打开它，里面放着各式各样穿着传统服装人偶的道具。他举起一个，指了指它的脸。

“这是你。”米诺斯说。

“当然。”路尼回答他。

“那么，这个是我。”米诺斯又举起了另一只。他的能力已经随着路尼的到访重新觉醒，现在两个小人无需它操纵，已经能手拉着手翩翩起舞。背景板从箱子里自行飞出，在一锅热腾腾的红酒前、在辟剥火光的照耀下摆好了。这是花园与宫殿。而翻滚的红酒，是葡萄酒色起了浪的海。

“我之所以选择呆在马戏团，成为一名人偶师，虽然是一时兴起，可又因为有你会来，就变得更有趣了。”米诺斯拉着路尼在漏风的帐篷里重新坐好。他们裹上破毛毯，继续碰着杯。小人已经开始演绎更多的剧情，它们的嘴唇张开了，准备说一些话。

“今天是个节日，是个休假。无论是我还是后面的新神，都赐予它平和、幸福与安宁。”米诺斯说，米诺斯人偶的嘴唇开开合合。“于是今天我们什么也不做，忘掉我们的神赋予我们无聊的任务，只让这一天变得更有意义。你说是吗，路尼？”

代表路尼的人偶张开了嘴。米诺斯看着路尼。而路尼正看着人偶。

这是一个难得的休假。这是每三百六十五天的一个循环。这是二百四十三乘以三百六十五之后的又一个重逢。这个日子，在所谓新神的荣耀庆典过后，更意味着一段千年前的故事依然在延续下去。也许偶尔有些惨烈的“娱乐”，但更多时候不失为平静的日子。作为被赋予了责任的审判者，他记录了他们俩的每一个脚步。

于是路尼点了点头，也笃定地说：

“是。”

-end-

末九九归一

2020.12.24 HP to Rene


End file.
